La angustia de Sirius
by Neko's Chan
Summary: No se podía creer lo que había pasado, lo acababa de perder todo, sus amigos, su familia. No se podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos,les acababa de traicionar (Sirius esta libre desde el principio) Soy malisima en Summary
1. Default Chapter

Un hombre de unos 21 años, estaba frente a una casa destruida en el Valle Godric.

No se podía creer lo que había pasado, lo acababa de perder todo, sus amigos, su familia. No se podía creer que uno de sus mejores amigos, el cual él consideraba si propio hermano, les acababa de traicionar. 

Tenia toda la cara empapada de lagrimas y no las podía parar de ninguna manera.

Estaba andando con pasos lentos para entrar dentro e la casa, quería que esa pesadilla se acabara lo antes posible. Quería despertar y encontrar a sus tres amigos planeando alguna broma, que estuviera acunando a un bebe y que su pequeña, la esposa de su mejor amigo, la cual él consideraba su hermana le estuviera sermoneando por darle todos los caprichos a su ahijado. 

Pero eso no pasaría, su amigo, junto a su esposa, estaban muertos, los habían asesinado y hacia pocos minutos el director de la escuela de magia más prestigiosa de Gran Bretaña le había separado de su ahijado, la única razón que le quedaba ahora para vivir.

Al entrar dentro de la casa vio lo que más temía a su amigo desplomado en el suelo, con las gafas rotas y mucha sangre por su alrededor

— Prongs... venga vasta de la broma... no hace gracia. Levántate ya... échate a reír por la cara de idiota que tengo... venga no me puedes dejar... le tenemos que enseñar a Harry hacer las mejores broma para convertirse en un merodeador... ¡¡¡James levántate vasta de tanta broma!!! ¡¡¡ No me puedes dejar solo!!! Sabes que no sé hacer nada sin ti... — el hombre no podía decir nada ya que se estaba ahogando con tantas lagrimas estaba destrozado, se estaba mintiendo a sí mismo diciendo que todo lo que veía era mentira... una de las tantas bromas que sus amigos le estaban haciendo... que el resto estaban escondidos riéndose de él. Pero dentro de él le decía que no, que todo era verdad que su amigo estaba muerto... que no lo volvería a ver mas

— Padfoot –escucho una débil voz por detrás

— Moony... ¿a qué todo es una broma planeada por Wormtail, Prongs, Lily y por ti? Le habéis dado una poción  James para... reíros de mí –dijo en un hilo de voz

— No... Sirius... por muy duro que parezca tienes que aceptar que tanto James como Lily están... están muertos- dijo Moony acercándose a Sirius

— ¡¡¡NO, NO ES VERDAD!!!- chillo Sirius- Prongs no nos puede de dejar así de fácil –acabo diciendo en un susurro

— Sirius sé que es duro... no te engañes mas sabes bien que James nos a dejado para siempre- dijo Remus con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

— No... no... eso no es verdead –decía Sirius negando con la cabeza y andando de espaldas para salir de la casa- todo esto es una pesadilla... ahora me despertare y veré a Harry jugando con su escoba de juguete, a James planeando algo, a ti y a Peter hablando y Lily me empezara a sermonear por entrar a la cocina y comer todo lo que hay en la despensa... todo es una pesadilla... eso es una pesadilla... la semana que viene iremos a ver el partido de Quiddich que habíamos planeado hace tanto tiempo- decía Sirius que estaba en shock no se lo podía creer lo que estaba pasando... que su hermano, no de sangre pero si de corazón había sido asesinado por uno de su mejores amigos

— ¡¡¡Sirius deja de mentirte!!!! Sabes al igual que yo que James nos a dejado... que no volverá... que Peter nos a traicionado –chillo Remus que al igual que Sirius estaba llorando tampoco se lo podía creer lo que pasaba, pero a pesar de todo no se mentía y se hacia a la idea, estaba dolido no soportaba ver de esa manera a Sirius... nunca lo había visto llorar de esa manera, ni siquiera al enterarse de la muerte de sus propios padres

— ¡¡¡Remus deja tú de mentirte... sabes muy bien que esto es una mala broma de James por haberle roto su escoba de carreras!!! –le chillo Sirius desesperado- James no... James no... No puede... No esta... me niego a aceptarlo... por favor James reacciona.. no me puedes dejar, ni a Moony, ni mucho menos a Harry solos- dijo Sirius aun negando con la cabeza,  poco después de decir eso sé cayo al suelo como desmayado pero sin parar de murmurar que todo eso era una mentira

— ¡¡Sirius!! –chillo Remus al verlo caer al suelo- Sirius venga no me puedes dejar tu también ya e perdido a dos de mis mejores amigos- dijo Remus agachándose para mirar si Sirius estaba bien.

Mientras Remus estaba mirando si su amigo estaba bien sintió un leve "POM" al mirar que había sido el ruido, vio que delante de él había un anciano con una larga barba blanca y ojos azul empañados de lagrimas

— Profesor Dambeldore –murmuro Remus

— ¿Remus que le a pasado a Sirius? –pregunto el anciano al ver al hombre en el suelo

— Esta en estado de shock  a sido muy fuerte para el ver a James muerto y ahora no reacciona... Peter nos a traicionado, cambiemos de guardián secreto a ultima hora – dijo Remus mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas

— Remus llevemos a Sirius a Hogwarts a ver si Poopy puede hacer algo para reanimar al joven Black –dijo Dambeldore- me imaginaba que seria fuerte para él la muerte de su mejor amigo, pero no asta este punto- dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Remus que llevaba a Sirius en sus brazos.

* * *

_Holaaa!!!_

_Aquí acaba el 1º capitulo. Espero que os aiga gustado._

_Si queréis que continué la historia dejad Review. Si no recibo ninguno no la continuare_

_Atte._

Mione Black Potter Lupin 

_Miembro de la orden Siriusiana ___


	2. f

****

****

NOTA **AUTORA**

****

****

Como podéis ver esto no es un capitulo, es solo para anunciar que dejo la historia. ¿Los motivos? Son varios, falta de inspiración, poco tiempo para escribir fics, problemas personales...

Así que he decidido abandonar del todo la historia, mas de lo q estaba.

Si alguien quiere continuarla tiene todo mi permiso para hacerlo y cambiar cosas y lo desea, solo teneis que tener encuenta que Sirius es libre ya que Remus y Dumbeldore saben del cambio de guardian

Se despide

ATTE.

Mione Black Potter lupin


End file.
